ce que tu voulais voir
by Louise Malone
Summary: l'agent spécial Cullen vit une superbe histoire d'amour... COMPLETE!
1. y gouter

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic, qui sera entièrement du PDV d'Edward.**_

_**Je m'essaye à un certain suspens…**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

J'avais passé une sale journée.

Je bossais 12 heures par jour depuis des mois, sans résultats probants jusqu'à présent.

Je n'étais pas le seul à me casser les dents sur cette affaire.

Nous étions deux à y travailler à temps plein.

Jasper et moi étions persuadés de la dangerosité de ce groupuscule, bien qu'aucun de leurs agissements n'ait, pour l'instant, donné lieu à de sérieux méfaits.

Je savais que Jazz et moi devions notre nomination à plein temps sur cette affaire à son père.

Le père de Jasper Hale était un des plus hauts dirigeants du FBI.

Jasper avait voulu être sur le terrain. Comme moi, il était donc agent spécial.

Jazz et moi nous connaissions depuis la fac.

Nous avons été camarade de chambre par hasard, puis copains, puis amis. Puis beaux-frères.

Nous sommes rentrés au FBI pour les mêmes raisons. Raisons que je n'aime pas à me remémorer…

Mais c'est par hasard que nous étions sur cette affaire de soupçon de terrorisme.

Nous avions reçu une lettre anonyme.

Qui nous informait de l'existence d'un parti radical revendiquant l'appartenance des terres aux Natifs américains, les amérindiens, donc.

Ni Jazz ni moi n'étions très fiers des agissements de nos ancêtres colons.

Cette partie de l'histoire des USA nous fait plus honte qu'autre chose, néanmoins, après avoir un peu enquêté sur ce groupuscule, nous avons découverts qu'il s'agissait d'un petit mouvement, mais extrêmement radical, prônant la violence pour reprendre les terres indiennes aux blancs.

Projet totalement irréalisable, mais que comptait mener à bien leur chef, Sam Uley. Nous avions réussit à l'identifier lui, et son second, un certain Jacob Black.

Ils étaient plus nombreux que cela, notamment deux femmes étaient à des postes clés: Emily, la femme de Sam, et une certaine Leah que nous pensions être la petite amie de Black. Les autres membres, nous soupçonnions bien entendu qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que quatre, n'étaient pas assez actifs pour être identifiés. Nous les suivions à la trace. Relevés de banque, de carte de crédit, de communications, écoutes téléphoniques…Nous savions, nous sentions qu'ils préparaient un gros coup… Évidement ils voulaient se faire connaitre, et sans doute chercher du soutien dans d'autres communautés indienne, et même chez certains blancs.

Depuis des semaines nous étudions chaque chiffre, chaque RDV d'Uley et Black, passions au peigne fin chaque information.

Et rien.

Rien nous permettant de les arrêter, ou même de découvrir ce qu'ils projetaient.

Juste un sixième sens, qui nous empêchait de dormir la nuit, Jasper et moi…

Ce soir là j'avais décidé d'aller boire un verre après le service.

Ça avait été une très sale journée.

J'avais passé la matinée à mettre un nom sur des destinataires des coups de téléphone d'Uley, et l'après-midi à le suivre à la trace via sa carte bancaire sans trouver rien d'autre que de très déprimants paiements d'essence et courses d'épicerie anodines.

Je savais, et Jasper aussi, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on nous mette sur une autre affaire. Nous devions avoir des résultats et nous n'en avions pas…

J'avais rompu avec Tanya, qui était elle aussi agent spécial, aux portés disparus, elle, un mois plus tôt, parce que d'accord on avait décidé de simplement baiser ensemble, et donc la fidélité n'était pas de mise, mais qu'elle roule des pelles à l'agent spécial Parker jusque devant mon nez dans l'ascenseur, fallait pas pousser non plus. Et en quittant le siège fédéral, je l'avais aperçue, collée à la super glu à un type que je connaissais de vue…

Bref, j'avais besoin de décompresser.

Rien n'allait.

J'ai poussé la porte du pub et je n'avais pas fait trois pas que je suis rentrée de plein fouet dans quelqu'un .

Ma veine continuait.

Je me suis mécaniquement excusé, avant de me rendre compte que la personne s'était accroupie et se tenait la cheville.

Je me suis accroupi aussi, à la fois furieux et embarrassé.

C'était une fille, de ce que je pouvais en juger à travers une masse de cheveux chatains ondulés devant son visage.

« Mademoiselle, ça va? »

Elle a reniflé, gardant la tête penchée vers son pied :

« oui, ça va aller, je me suis juste tordue la cheville… »

« laissez moi regarder »

« non, merci, ça ira… »

Elle a posé le pied par terre et a gémit de douleur.

Je l'ai prise par les épaules, l'ai soulevée et déposée sur la chaise la plus proche.

Elle a enlevé sa converse et a regardé sa cheville. J'en ai fait de même. Elle était déjà bien enflée.

Saleté de journée!!!

J'aurais du aller me coucher tout de suite au lieu de venir ici…

Elle a relevé la tête et j'ai eu un coup au cœur.

Elle paraissait jeune, très jeune et elle m'a parue si innocente, et pure…

Ses yeux brillaient, et j'ai comprit qu'elle retenait des larmes de souffrance. Elle n'était pas maquillée et son visage était étonnamment doux . Elle était très pale, mais ses lèvres pleines et rouges tranchaient sur la peau claire.

Elle sentait bon. Un parfum de fraise et de fleur, très jeune, très féminin…

Mon cœur a battu un peu plus vite. Une drôle de chaleur s'est répandue dans ma poitrine.

Je lui ai sourit.

Une petite souris, voilà ce qu'elle était.

J'ai senti la tendresse m'envahir. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait là?

Elle a planté ses yeux dans les miens et m'a dit:

« merci de votre aide. Je suis d'une maladresse sans nom ! Ça va aller j'ai l'habitude de toutes façons… »

Je lui ai demandé, sans réfléchir:

« tu ne devrais pas être au lit, à cette heure-ci?! »

Elle a plissé les yeux, et son visage s'est coloré sous le coup de la colère:

« hé! Je ne suis pas une gamine! J'ai 20 ans! »

« désolée Miss! Tu fais vraiment plus jeune! »

« d'un coté il vaut mieux ça »

J'ai adoré la voir se mettre en colère. Elle était rebelle, la petite maladroite!

« je vais te ramener, tu ne peux pas marcher, pas avec une cheville dans cet état! »

Elle s'est raidie:

« non. Ça ira, vraiment! »

Elle avait raison de se méfier.

J'ai sorti ma carte du FBI.

Elle l'a regardé et m'a jeté un regard en coin:

« ça ne veut rien dire! Ted Bundy travaillait bien dans un centre d'écoute! »(1)

J'ai éclaté de rire. Elle avait le sens de l'humour, en plus!

« allez, viens, je te jure que je ne suis ni un tueur en série, ni un cannibale, ni un vampire! »

« c'est dommage pour le vampire, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un en vrai! »

Elle riait aussi et je l'ai soutenue par un bras pendant qu'elle sautillait jusque dehors.

Je l'ai aidée à s'installer sur le siège passager et je l'ai ramenée jusqu'au campus.

J'ai posé quelques questions, poliment, mais j'avais vraiment envie de connaitre les réponses:

« tu es en quelle section? »

« 3° année d'étude des civilisation »

« intéressant! Tu es une vraie étudiante alors! »

« non, je suis une terroriste sous couverture! »

Nous avons rit ensemble.

Elle m'a sourit:

« et vous, vous êtes un vrai agent fédéral? »

« non, en fait je suis un extra terrestre en mission spéciale »

Nous avons plaisanté jusqu'à ce que je la dépose devant son dortoir. Elle a sautillée à nouveau, appuyée sur mon épaule et a ouvert la porte.

Avant de lui dire bonne nuit, je lui demandé son nom.

Elle a hésité un peu puis m'a dit:

« Bella. Bella Swan. Merci encore agent spécial Dinozzo(2), pardon agent spécial Taylor(3), à moins que ça ne soit Will Smith(4), enfin tout vaut mieux que Ted Bundy ,surtout pour moi! »

« agent spécial Cullen. Mais Edward ça suffira! »

Elle a plissé le nez:

« Will Smith ça vous allait bien aussi! »

Je l'ai regardée refermer la porte et je suis remonté en voiture.

Finalement, cette soirée était plutôt réussie.

Cette fille me plaisait. Vraiment, je revoyais ses grands yeux marrons rieurs, j'avais aimé son courage, son humour ,sa caractère rebelle, et même sa maladresse me paraissait touchante.

Je voulais la connaitre.

Je la voulais. Tout court.

J'avais eu envie d'elle, quand j'avais senti ses formes contre mes mains en l'aidant à monter puis descendre de ma voiture.

Je suis rentré chez moi, et sous la douche j'ai pensé à elle.

J'ai rit en revoyant l'expression de son visage, en me remémorant ses jeux de mots.

Elle me plaisait bien , la petite souris.

J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. J'ai élaboré un plan dans ma tête, pour la revoir.

Je la voulais, de plus en plus, mon cœur battait en pensant à elle, mais je ne voulais pas être lourd…J'ai finalement trouvé une idée qui m'a parue bonne…

Le lendemain matin je suis allé au supermarché, j'ai acheté une grande corbeille en osier, dans laquelle j'ai mit des bandages, une crème anti inflamatoire, une boite de chocolat, une souris en peluche , un calepin noir en cuir et un stylo plume. Je suis passé chez le fleuriste, j'ai acheté deux douzaines de roses rouges dont j'ai parsemé la corbeille, j'ai réclamé un emballage mirobolant, puis j'ai écrit un petit mot:

« Petite souris boiteuse versus vrai agent spécial extraterrestre…Je ne donne pas cher du cœur de l'agent spécial, qui est déjà bien amoché…Je ne suis toujours pas un vampire, mais je peux faire comme si…La balle est dans ton camp. Edward. »

J'ai mit le mot dans une enveloppe, ajouté ma carte professionnelle et ma carte privée, j'ai bien agrafé le tout et j'ai payé 50 dollars pour que le colis lui soit livré dans l'heure.

J'ai rongé mon frein tout le samedi après-midi, puis tout le dimanche.

Je gardais mon téléphone entre les mains, vérifiant sans arrêt que j'avais du réseau.

Elle n'a pas téléphoné.

J'étais incroyablement déçu. Je ne savais pas grand-chose du coup de foudre, mais ce que j'avais ressenti pour elle s'approchait clairement de la définition que je m'en faisais. J'avais cru que le courant passait entre nous…

Le lundi je suis allé travailler avec le cœur en miette.

Ma petite souris occupait tout mon esprit, elle me plaisait et j'aurais vraiment voulu la connaitre.

Je me suis assis en grognant vaguement un bonjour en direction de Jasper, qui a comprit que je n'allais pas bien et n'a pas insisté.

Il était un peu plus de 9H00 quand une des réceptionnistes est montée à mon bureau, l'air agacé.

Elle a lancé une petite boite sur mon bureau en grognant que je n'avais pas à me faire livrer des colis perso au boulot , j'ai prit le paquet, le cœur battant, mais il n'y avait aucune adresse d'expéditeur et j'ai du me faire violence pour suivre le protocole pour l'ouvrir. Je suis allé le passer au rayon X et comme tout semblait normal j'ai arraché l'emballage.

A l'intérieur il y avait un petit mot:

« je rentre chez moi à 17H00. La petite souris, qui n'a pas peur des extra terrestre, même s'ils sont du FBI. »

Il y avait aussi une paire de dent de vampire en plastique. Et une boite de préservatifs.

Mon cœur s'est emballé.

J'ai couru au bureau de mon supérieur:

« Jack, je dois partir à 16H00! J'ai accumulé les heures sup, et là j'ai une urgence! »

Il m'a dévisagé, interloqué.

C'était lui qui m'avait surnommé « M. Uley » tellement je passais ma vie à surveiller ce type. Je ne l'avais pas vraiment habitué à avoir une vie privée…

Il m'a sourit:

« OK…Comment elle s'appelle? »

« Bella! »

« elle est claire? »

« Jack…elle a 20 ans et elle est étudiante, rien à voir avec la MAFIA ou le terrorisme OK?! »

« Edward…Tu connais la procédure! Je veux son nom complet demain matin, pour vérification! »

J'ai fait le salut militaire avant de rejoindre mon bureau.

Jasper m'a regardé en souriant quand j'ai commencé à lui raconter mon histoire.

Il a rit devant les dents de vampire et a sifflé devant la boite de préservatifs:

« elle est directe, ta petite souris! »

« j'aime ça, j'ai horreur des filles qui tournent autour du pot, ne savent pas ce qu'elle veulent… »

La journée a passé à une allure affreusement lente.

J'avais incroyablement hâte de rejoindre ma souricette.

A 16H00 j'ai bondit dans l'ascenseur et je me suis arrêté au snack du coin de la rue pour acheter rapidement des canettes de thé glacé et des beignets.

J'ai cherché son nom sur les boites aux lettres et j'ai découvert qu'elle habitait au 3° étage. Elle avait du s'amuser, avec sa cheville blessée…

J'ai toqué à la porte et suis resté figé en découvrant une petite brune qui venait m'ouvrir.

Elle m'a sourit:

« bonjour, vous devez être Edward? Je suis Angela, la voisine de chambre de Bella! Elle vous attend et je suis ravie de vous voir, elle me prend la tête depuis toute à l'heure, elle avait peur que vous ne veniez pas! »

« ANGIE!!! »

J'ai éclaté de rire, plus heureux que je ne l'avais été depuis des mois.

Angela a ouvert la porte et je suis entré dans la pièce.

C'était une petite chambre, avec deux lits une place collés aux mur, face à face. Il y avait aussi deux bureaux, et un immense placard. Les filles avaient décoré les murs avec des posters de film et des photos d'art, cela donnait une ambiance simple et chaleureuse.

J'ai découvert Bella, assise sur son lit, elle s'est levée en me voyant et a marché en boitillant vers moi.

Je l'ai attrapée par les épaules et nos regards se sont accrochés l'un à l'autre.

C'était intense. Je ne cherchais pas à cacher mon attirance pour elle, et je voyais le désir dans son regard aussi.

Elle a un peu rougit et a mordillé sa lèvre.

« je t'emmène faire un tour? »

« volontiers »

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de dire ouf, je l'ai soulevée et balancée sur mon épaule, et Angela s'est mise à rire.

Bella a crié de surprise avant de chercher à se dégager:

« hé! Je peux marcher! Repose moi! »

Angela lui a tendu un sac à dos et son portable et je me suis éloigné dans le couloir tandis que Bella criait à son amie:

« Angie! Si je ne suis pas de retour à 21H00, préviens Will Smith et dis lui que j'ai été enlevée par l'agent spécial Dracula, il comprendra! »

Je l'ai alors posée sur le sol et je l'ai plaquée au mur.

Elle riait et moi aussi.

Mais j'ai prit ses mains dans les miennes et je les ai ramenées au dessus de sa tête, les maintenant fermement contre le mur.

Elle a soutenu mon regard et c'est moi qui ai fermé les yeux en premier, je me suis penché pour aller chercher ses lèvres et j'ai gémit quand ma langue a trouvé la sienne.

Le baiser était fort, intense, et parfait.

Nous étions à égalité. Elle ne jouait pas les effarouchées, je n'essayais pas de prendre le contrôle.

Nos langues apprenaient à se connaitre et elle a ouvert plus grand la bouche pour approfondir le baiser. J'ai suivit le mouvement et nous avons longtemps laissé nos lèvres et nos bouches se découvrir et s'aimer.

Au bout d'un moment elle a tourné la tête pour se dégager et elle a murmuré:

« je ne m'ennuie pas mais ma cheville me fait souffrir! »

« pardon »

Je l'ai à nouveau soulevée et mise sur mon épaule.

Elle a juste pouffé de rire mais n'a pas cherché à se dégager.

Je l'ai déposée à coté de ma voiture et elle s'est assise.

Je me suis installé au volant et je lui ai donné le sac de beignets. Elle a crié de joie:

« yes! Des beignets à la pomme! Mes préférés! »

J'ai mis le contact:

« on va ou Bella? »

Elle m'a dévisagée, surprise:

« chez toi? Ça me paraissait évident! »

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

(1) Ted Bundy, tueur en série dans les années 70, et qui a tué,entre autres, dans la région de Seattle a un temps travaillé en tant que psychologue dans un centre d'écoute téléphonique pour personnes en détresse.

(2)clin d'oeil à la série NCIS

(3) clin d'oeil à la série FBI:portés disparus

(4) clin d'oeil au film : Men in black


	2. devenir accro

**_Bon, je suis vraiment pas douée pour le suspens! mais bon, tant pis, j'espère que ça vous plait quand même!!!_**

**_Sinon, j'aime énormément cette Bella, qui...me ressemble pas mal!_**

**_Physiquement, elle est le portrait craché de Kristen Stewart (à part la couleur des yeux), alors que d'habitude je ne pense à aucun des acteurs quand j'écirs.Là, si!_**

**_-_**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

C'était quoi cette fille? Un don du ciel? Je l'ai dévisagée:

« tu sais ce que tu veux, dis donc! »

« ben oui! J'ai pas l'habitude de tourner autour du pot! »

« je vois ça, d'habitude les filles aiment un minimum de romantisme, le diner avant et tout ça… »

Elle a agité son beignet:

« je préfère ça à un repas au resto! »

« en plus tu es économique! »

Elle a retrouvé son sérieux:

« je suis pas un bébé, ni une guenon hystérique*, oui je sais ce que je veux, et je pense qu'on veut la même chose, alors ou est le problème?! »

« aucun problème ma souricette, on y va! »

Elle a regardé ma voiture sous toutes les coutures pendant le trajet.

Son attitude spontanée et décontractée était à la fois amusante et touchante.

Elle a effleuré les tableau de bord et a sifflé entre ses dents:

« dis donc ça paye mieux que je pensais d'être un fédéral! »

« ne te fie pas à ça ma belle! »

Je me suis garé dans le parking souterrain et je l'ai prise par la main pour l'amener à l'ascenceur.

Il y a avait un autre couple qui montait avec nous, alors je me suis contenté de la détailler.

Elle portait une tenue d'étudiante, un jean usé, des converses beige qu'elle avait décoré au feutre et un gilet en coton avec une capuche noir par-dessus un tee shirt blanc arborant un tigre rigolo.

Elle tenait un sac à dos en jean à la main.

Ses cheveux chatains ondulés formaient une tignasse indisciplinée dans son dos. Comme le vendredi ,elle ne portait pas de maquillage, à part un petit signe sans doute tribal qu'elle avait dessiné au feutre noir à coté de son œil gauche.

Elle était à la fois très garçon manqué et terriblement féminine.

Je savourais le moment. J'étais sur le point de la croquer, et je tremblais de désir et d'anticipation.

Je me doutais que cette fille allait être extraordinaire au lit...

Une fois dans mon appartement je l'ai regardé finir de déguster son beignet, assis en face d'elle sur mon canapé.

Elle a consciencieusement léché ses doigts un après l'autre, puis elle s'est levée posément, et est venue s'asseoir à califourchon sur moi, cherchant mes lèvres avec avidité.

J'étais déjà très dur et elle a sourit contre mes lèvres en sentant mon érection contre son ventre en m'embrassant.

Elle s'est frottée contre moi, sans aucune pudeur et j'ai du me maitriser pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements et la prendre sauvagement sur le canapé.

A la reflexion, elle aurait sans doute adoré ça...

A la place je me suis levé, la tenant par les fesses et je l'ai portée jusque dans ma chambre.

Elle a clairement prit les choses en main, mais ça n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être dominé, alors nous nous sommes déshabillés mutuellement, nous arrachant presque nos vêtements, en riant et nous chamaillant.

Elle était encore plus belle que je n'aurais imaginé.

Elle était fine mais son corps était très féminin. Elle avait une taille marquée, des jambes longues et des fesses rebondies. Et ses seins étaient divins, j'aimais leur forme, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de les caresser.

Elle était impatiente.

Je voulais faire durer le plaisir.

Elle s'est levée d'un bond du lit et a sorti un préservatif de son sac.

Je n'avais pas encore rencontré de fille qui zappe à ce point les préliminaires.

Nous nous étions à peine caressés.

Mais elle a déroulé adroitement le préservatif sur ma queue tendue à bloc et je l'ai renversée sur le dos.

Je l'ai pénétrée en la regardant dans les yeux et elle s'est cambrée pour faciliter la pénétration.

Elle était parfaite, très serrée mais très à l'aise avec le sexe, visiblement.

J'ai repris ses lèvres en m'enfonçant plus durement en elle.

Bon sang, c'était la meilleure baise de toute ma vie…

Elle gémissait et elle avait posé ses mains sur mes fesses, m'attirant en elle vivement.

Au bout de quelques minutes de ce petit jeu particulièrement délicieux elle m'a repoussé et m'a fait étendre sur le dos.

Elle s'est empalée sur moi et a ondulé sur mon sexe, gémissant de plaisir.

Elle savait exactement me donner du plaisir, tout en en prenant elle même...

Rapidement elle a perdu pied et je l'ai regardée jouir, ébloui par sa beauté.

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de reprendre ses esprits et je l'ai fait positionner en levrette. La petite souris n'avait visiblement peur de rien, et surtout pas du chat et effectivement elle a gémit de contentement quand je l'ai pénétrée ainsi.

J'étais trop excité pour faire durer le rapport et j'ai joui au bout de seulement quatre ou cinq poussées en elle.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le matelas à coté d'elle.

J'étais heureux, je planais.

Elle a accepté un petit calin, mais rapidement elle s'est levée, et ,totalement nue, a inspecté ma chambre.

Elle était drôle mais totalement sans gêne. Jamais je n'aurais osé passé en revue chaque détail ainsi, même lors d'une perquisition.

Mais j'ai simplement adoré la manière dont elle a commenté mes bibelots, mes photos.

J'ai du lui expliquer qui étaient les personnes sur les photos.

Mes parents, ma sœur,mon frère, leurs conjoints.

Quand elle a eu fait le tour de ma chambre elle est passé à la cuisine.

Elle ouvert mes placards, plissant son nez:

« tu ne dois pas cuisiner souvent dis donc! C'est le désert de Gobi là-dedans! »

J'ai rit:

« je me nourris au traiteur chinois du coin! »

Elle a même ouvert mon frigo:

« pff là c'est carrément Beyrouth! »

Elle souriait, amusée et naturelle.

Elle est resté toute la nuit.

Je n'ai pas dormit une seule minute.

Nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Elle était totalement décomplexée et j'ai tout de suite comprit que ce serait elle qui mènerait la danse.

J'avais 10 ans de plus qu'elle, mais je la désirais puissamment et je n'ai quasiment pas débandé.

A 5h00 nous avons prit une douche ensemble et à 6H00 je la déposai, à regret, devant la porte de son immeuble universitaire.

J'étais déjà complêtement accro. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle...

A 7H00 je frappait à la porte de Jack:

« Isabella, Marie Swan, née le 13 septembre 1989 à Port Angeles, son père est shérif »

J'avais réussit à avoir toutes ces infos, tachant d'avoir l'air naturel en lui posant des questions,mais elle m'avait dévisagé en riant:

« tu vas faire une enquête sur moi! »

J'ai grimacé:

« pas moi, mon chef. C'est obligatoire, tu sais! »

Elle a prit un air très sérieux et m'a dit:

« quand il découvrira que c'est moi qui ai organisé l'évasion de toutes les grenouilles du labo de biologie, quelques heures avant leur dissection, ça serait vraiment sympa qu'il n'en informe personne, le prof avait de sérieux doutes mais n'a jamais réussit à me coincer, et avec un père shérif je ne voudrais pas compromettre sa carrière tu comprends! »

Moi j'étais déjà foutu.

Je ne pouvais plus du tout me passer de cette fille…

Jack n'a rien trouvé sur elle, bien entendu.

Elle était juste une étudiante, à la fois sérieuse et drôle

J'étais de plus en plus accro à elle.

Sa manière de faire l'amour.

Son coté passionné, têtu

Sa douceur, qu'elle tentait de cacher sous une apparence de sans gêne.

En moins d'une semaine je savais qu'elle était ma vie, toute ma vie.

Je ne faisais plus d'heures sups.

Pour elle j'aurais fait n'importe quoi.

Elle venait chez moi tous les soirs.

Elle travaillait et je m'asseyait pour la regarder lire ou pianoter sur son PC portable, concentrée et sérieuse.

Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder.

La voir, vivre, bouger, exister.

Elle était ma raison de vivre.

Sam Uley me paraissait insignifiant.

Je continuais à travailler bien sur et je faisais tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Simplement, mon boulot n'était plus ma priorité.

Ma priorité, c'était Bella.

Pour elle j'ai appris à cuisiner, enfin, un peu.

Elle savait cuisiner, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde de temps à ça.

Je la voulais, dans mon lit, dès qu'elle en avait finit avec son boulot à la fac.

Ça duré des mois, et mon amour pour elle allait crescendo.

Au début on passait tout notre temps à faire l'amour.

Elle était extraordinairement sensuelle, et très à l'aise avec le sexe.

Rien que sa manière de me sucer m'aurait rendu totalement dépendant à elle, mais elle faisait bien d'autres choses encore…

Elle était dynamique, enthousiaste, mais j'ai appris à voir la petite fille qui avait besoin qu'on la protège.

Ce n'était pas facile de prendre soin d'elle.

Elle refusait tout, que ce soit de l'argent ou autre.

J'avais un mal de chien à lui faire accepter de ne pas partager l'addition au resto.

Elle n'avait pas envie de me présenter son père tout de suite, elle disait qu'il me trouverait trop vieux, et de toutes façons elle n'avait que peu de contacts avec lui, et même avec sa mère qui vivait à Phoenix.

Par contre elle a rencontré ma famille.

J'en avais terriblement envie. J'étais fier d'elle, de nous, de notre couple.

Elle essayait de le cacher, mais elle était nerveuse.

Alors, elle a réagit à sa façon.

Provocante.

Elle a enfilé son plus vieux jean, un tee shirt troué et ses converses presque totalement fichue.

Elle m'a regardé d'un air de défi et j'ai sourit à notre reflet dans le miroir de l'ascenseur.

J'avais plus de 10 ans de plus qu'elle, et je portais toujours des costumes.

J'adorais ce que notre couple pouvait avoir de choquant.

Mes parents et le reste de ma famille avaient été prévenu: Bella était géniale, elle était l'amour de ma vie, mais elle était très jeune et assez rebelle.

Evidemment, elle a été complètement à la hauteur.

Au bout de 3 secondes et demi ma mère lui mangeait dans la main.

Elle avait tiqué en découvrant Bella, qui paraissait à peine 15 ans, mais ma chérie a été parfaite.

Elle a félicité ma mère pour la déco de la maison, a aidé à préparé la fin du repas et a participé à la conversation, naturelle, enjouée, sans se prendre pour le centre du monde.

Mon père m'a parlé après le repas.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

Lui aussi adorait Bella, et il m'a clairement dit qu'il serait heureux que nous nous marions un jour.

Je l'espérais aussi.

Je le souhaitais en fait, non, j'attendais juste un peu pour lui demander.

J'attendais qu'on soit ensemble depuis au moins 6 mois, symboliquement.

Mais j'avais déjà acheté la bague.

Comment cette petite gamine avait-elle fait pour me rendre heureux à ce point?

Je me souviens m'être une fois dit ,que quelle que soit l'avenir de notre relation, jamais je ne pourrais regretter d'avoir rencontrer Bella Swan.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_La suite demain je pense, je n'ai écrit que la moitié du prochain chapitre._**

**_Là je pars à la piscine avec mes enfants!_**


	3. en vouloir plus

**_Dans le dernier chapitre je fais un clin d'oeil (guenon hystérique) à Twilight navarre, le blog des chtarbées, que je vous conseille vivement! Enfin un blog qui ne se prend pas au sérieux!_**

**_Je précise aussi que la relation entre Bella et Edward va vite, certes, mais pendant le deuxième chapitre, plusieurs mois s'écoulent. Ils se sont rencontrés en décembre (début décembre) et si ça va vite, il y a aussi une raison..._**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Parce que Bella était la femme de ma vie, d'abord.

J'étais tellement amoureux d'elle que je voulais avoir un bébé avec elle.

Plusieurs, même.

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé à ça avant, mais j'avais 30 ans, presque 31 et je me sentais prêt, à présent.

Bella était trop jeune, bien sur, mais une fois j'avais orienté la conversation sur ce sujet-là…

« Bella, tu as déjà pensé à avoir des enfants un jour? »

« trois »

« quoi trois? »

« je veux trois enfants! Et pas trop tard,si possible »

J'étais soufflé.

Je n'ai pas hésité plus de cinq secondes:

« tu accepterais que je sois le père de tes enfants? »

Elle m'a regardé, avec une petite lueur de défi dans l'œil:

« oui, si tu deviens capable de faire une bouillie convenable »

Cette fille avait donné un coup d'accélérateur incroyable à ma vie.

Je voulais la demander en mariage.

J'attendais juste le bon moment.

Je savais pourquoi je voulais l'épouser.

Parce qu'elle était juste faite pour moi.

Parce qu'on pouvait être heureux ensemble.

Très heureux.

Et puis…Bella était insaisissable.

Même quand nous faisions l'amour, qu'elle se donnait totalement à moi, même quand je jouissais dans sa bouche, ou que je m'enfonçais en elle dans la partie la plus intime d'elle-même, la faisant crier de plaisir, perdant pied moi même devant les sensations extraordinaires, me déversant dans son ventre en criant d'un plaisir aussi intellectuel que physique, jamais je n'avais le sentiment que Bella était à moi.

Je n'étais pas en sécurité ,avec elle.

Elle était très jeune, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne se lasse de moi et n'aille voir ailleurs.

Quand nous sortions tous les deux, même pour aller simplement au supermarché, je voyais que la concurrence était rude.

Les hommes, jeunes et moins jeunes, la reluquaient sans complexe.

Je passais ma main autour de sa taille, posait une main possessive sur sa cuisse et l'embrassait à pleine bouche, mais jamais je n'étais rassuré.

Elle ne faisait rien pour me rassurer d'ailleurs.

Je lui répétais à longueur de temps que je l'aimais.

Sur tous les tons et dans toutes les situations

Mais elle ne m'avait jamais répondu la même chose.

Elle se contentait de me déposer un baiser sur la bouche en souriant.

Je voulais la faire mienne. Totalement.

Je n'aimais pas penser cela, mais l'épouser, lui faire un bébé, me lierait définitivement à elle.

Je ne sais pas si elle le comprenait, mais je pense que oui.

Bella Swan, je l'ai toujours pensé, était une fille dangereuse.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup parler d'elle. Je savais, parce qu'elle me l'avait dit, qu'elle avait eu de graves conflits avec ses parents. Elle était fille unique, et son caractère fort et et rebelle pouvait être difficile à comprendre, et à suivre.

Bella était indépendante.J'aurais volontiers passé ma vie collé à elle, mais elle avait des activités et je ne pouvais que respecter cela.

Elle allait à la pisicne, elle faisait du judo.

Et j'avais trés vite comprit qu'elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller avec moi.

Le jeudi soir elle avait aussi une réunion entre copines. Je connaissais Angela et Jane, des copines de fac à elle, et je savais que Bella aimait bien sortir entre filles.

Elle n'avait que 20 ans, et il était hors de question que je lui coupe les ailes!

Mais c'était difficile. J'avais peur qu'on me la vole.

Quand elle revenait, le jeudi soir, toujours trés tard,elle se glissait contre moi dans le lit, et nous faisions l'amour toujours plus intensément que les autres soirs.

Elle avait comprit, je pense, que cela me rassurait.

Vivre sur la brêche avait quelque chose d'excitant. Bella m'entrainait dans le tourbillon de sa jeunesse et de ses passions.

Elle aimait bien ma famille, mais j'ai su rapidement qu'elle n'accepterait pas de passer tous ses WE chez mes parents.

Souvent, le samedi, elle m'entrainait au refuge le plus proche.

Nous passions l'aprés-midi à nous rendre utile. Elle adorait les animaux, et elle se donnait toute entière à leur bonheur. Je souriais en la voyant réconforter un lapin apeuré, ou longuement brosser un chien abandonné...

Je ne l'ai vue pleurer pratiquement qu'à ce genre d'occasion. Voir un animal abandonné la rendait folle de douleur. Je la comprenais, mais je me disais aussi qu'avec le temps, et en étant un peu plus agée, elle se calmerait dans ses réactions, qui étaient épidermiques.

Bella pronait les actions coups de poing. Je m'affolais,parce que je respectais la loi. Elle affirmait que parfois pour se faire entendre il faut savoir se faire remarquer.

Elle était, comme moi, contre la peine de mort,mais je l'ai eu entendue crier que ceux qui font du mal aux animaux et aux enfants ne méritent pas autre chose. Elle se calmait, et on en discutait plus rationellement aprés.

J'aimais ce coté là, mais parfois il me faisait un peu peur. Bella était une jeune femme tétue et franche, j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'attire des ennuis.

Elle avait d'immenses qualités. J'admirais donc son coté passioné, mais elle était également trés intelligente, intuitive et cultivée. Elle avait une énorme propension au travail et elle apprenait vite.

Elle savait cuisiner. J'étais un homme, et avoir pour petite amie une fille de 10 ans plus jeune, belle, sensuelle, trés portée sur le sexe et qui savait cuisiner, me donnait tout simplement l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot!

Mais sa principale qualité, était que Bella savait écouter.

J'adorais parler avec elle.

Nous avons passé des nuits à nous alternions les moments ou nous parlions, et ceux ou nous faisions l'amour.

Une de nos discussions les plus importante a eu lieu quelques semaines après notre rencontre.

J'étais encore essouflé, après un orgasme d'une intensité sans pareille, quand elle s'est assise en tailleur et m'a gravement demandé pourquoi j'étais entré au FBI.

Elle connaissait déjà Alice et Jasper, et également Emmett et Rosalie . Nous fréquentions souvent Jazz et Lili.

Elle savait que mon frère ,ma sœur et moi étions trés proche.

Elle connaissait toute ma famille. Alice l'adorait et Rosalie lui souriait parfois.

Je l'ai calée contre mon torse, ses cheveux chatouillaient mon menton et elle a doucement caressé mon mollet avec ses orteils.

"Jasper et moi nous sommes rentrés au FBI pour la même raison: Rosalie. Nous étions en troisième année de la fac de science. Emmett était en cinquième année. Rose était mannequin à cette époque là"

"je savais bien que je l'avais déjà vue quelque part"

"ouais...Elle était venue rendre visite à sa famille, entre un avion pour Paris et un pour Rome...Elle est allée à une fête sur le campus. Sans nous, nous avions des partiels à réviser. Il était cinq heures du matin quand on a frappé à notre porte .Jazz est allé ouvrir...Tu sais Bella, je pourrais vivre 1000 ans, jamais je ne pourrais oublier ce matin là. Jazz qui hurlait. Et Rose, ,méconnaissable, couverte de sang... Elle avait été violée. Torturée aussi. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup Rosalie, elle était la jumelle de mon meilleur ami, certes, mais elle avait fait souffrir Emmett, un an auparavant ils étaient sortis ensemble pendant trois semaines et elle l'avait largué pour un photographe.

Mais je l'ai tenue dans mes bras, ce matin là, pendant que Jasper appelait les secours.

Elle agonisait et je revois encore son regard.

Elle se battait, pour vivre.

Jasper hurlait de douleur. Mais elle, pas un bruit, rien.

Elle est forte tu sais, vraiment.

Ils l'ont sauvée de justesse. Ils l'avaient poignardées. Au ventre, et au cou,elle n' a survécu qu'à force de volonté.

Il y a eu une enquète. Jazz et moi avons été interrogés. Nous étions traumatisés. Et nous avons décidé de faire ce métier. Résoudre les crimes. Parce que c'était une manière de rendre hommage à Rose, tu vois...

Mais elle ne pouvait plus être mannequin. Et personne de son ancienne vie ne s'est soucié d'elle.

Juste nous, sa famille. Et Emmett.

Elle ne voulait pas d'Em, au début, on ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Lui était fou amoureux d'elle, et on voyait que elle aussi, mais elle refusait de se mettre en couple.C'est au procès qu'on a comprit pourquoi, quand son avocate a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfnats, suite à l'agression. Emmett lui a dit qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir des bébés noirs, de toutes façons, et que vu qu'elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, le seul moyen était de toutes manières l'adoption!"

Elle a rit, mais j'ai comprit à sa voix quand elle a parlé qu'elle pleurait:

"c'est affreux. Je le savais que Rose avait souffert, ça se voit, mais à ce point... C'est pour ça alors qu'elle est devenue psychologue?"

"oui. Emmett ,lui, est devenu enquéteur scientifique, il analyse et Jazz et moi on récolte les indices!"

Elle m'a sourit.

"tu es un gars bien, Edward, j'espère que tu le sais."

J'ai rougit.

"toi aussi Bella, tu es quelqu'un de bien!"

Elle a eu un petit sourire un peu triste:

"je suis trop impulsive, et trop passionnée"

"tu es surtout trés jeune, et j'admire ta façon de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois, tant de personnes regardent leur vie défiler les bras croisés... Toi tu fais bouger les choses!"

Elle m'a fixé, et elle a eu un sourire éclatant.

"merci. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu viens de me dire!"

Petit à petit je m'étais mit à lui parler de mon travail. C'était interdit, bien sur, mais je ne donnais pas de noms et Bella me conseillait toujours intelligement.

Elle n'aimait pas trop que je lui parle de mon enquête, elle ralait mais elle était quelqu'un d'empathique, et je savais que je pouvais partager mes soucis avec elle.

Parce que des soucis, j'en avais au travail.

Heureusement que ma relation avec Bella me comblait.

Nous n'étions, Jazz et moi, plus qu'à mi-temps sur l'enquête Black/Uley.

Nous n'étions pas au point mort complètement,mais pas loin.

Nous avions comprit, à force de recoupements, que Uley n'était pas le chef du groupe.

Et nous n'arrivions pas à identifier le chef en question.

Un certain nombre d'indices nous menait à Billy Black, le père de Jacob. Cet homme était en fauteuil roulant, aprés avoir été victime d'un règlement de compte par des membres du klux klux klan... Nous n'étions pas à l'abri du klan, même à Seattle... Je haissais ce genre de mouvement. Mais force était de constater que Billy Black faisait un chef potentiel trés plausible.

Mais nous n'arrivions pas à découvrir ce qu'ils projettaient de faire.

Pour le moment, ils s'en tenaient à du prosélytisme.

Et rien, aux USA, ne les empêchaient de dire haut et fort que les colons blancs devaient rendre les terres aux natifs amérindiens.

Une fois j'avais demandé son avis à Bella, directement.

Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, comme chaque fois que je parlais de mon travail.

Elle me taquinait souvent à ce sujet, disant que c'était là un travers typiquement masculin.

Elle a réfléchit longuement.

Son petit minois concentré me plaisait.

Elle a finit par me dire:

"Ils ont raison. Dommage qu'ils arrivent 200 ans trop tard. Cependant, on ne peut pas reécrire l'histoire, ni même justifier un possible usage de la violence. Mais tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont passer à l'acte ?"

"oui j'en ai peur. Ils sont trop organisés et trop virulents pour s'en tenir à de simples paroles!"

Jasper et moi devenions fou avec cette histoire.

Mais je me réfugiais dans les bras de Bella.

Elle me redonnait toujours le sourire.

Début juin, j'ai prit une décision.

Le 20 j'allais avoir 31 ans. Et Bella et moi allions fêter nos 6 mois de liaison quelques jours avant.

Elle était d'accord pour organiser une fête d'anniversaire chez nous.

Je l'avais convaincue, en avril, de rendre sa chambre sur le campus et de vivre avec moi.

Ma famille se doutait que j'allais faire ma demande en mariage lors de mon anniversaire.

Mais pas Bella, je ne pensais pas.

Bella a passé le début du mois de juin à me faire tester différent menus.

J'adorais ça, bien entendu.

Nous avons finit par nous décider pour un plateau de fruits de mer, du flétan avec du risotto et un gateau au chocolat.

Depuis la mi-mai, Bella était fatiguée.

Elle avait passé ses partiels et je m'attendais à la voir se détendre.

Mais elle me paraissait soucieuse.

Une nuit, je me suis réveillé pour me retrouver seul dans le lit.

La terreur m'a fait bourdonner les oreilles.

J'ai tout de suite pensé qu'elle était partie.

Qu'elle m'avait laissé.

Je me suis levé et je l'ai cherchée.

Je l'ai trouvée, dans la salle de bains.

Assise par terre entre la baignoire et le meuble vasque, nue, elle sanglotait, recroquevillée sur elle même.

Quand elle m'a entendu entrer, elle m'a tendu les bras:

"Edward! prends moi dans tes bras!"

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol, inquiet et étonné.

Elle s'est accroché à moi comme un noyé à une bouée:

"fais moi l'amour! s'il te plait...Je veux faire l'amour, pas baiser..."

Je l'ai portée jusque sur le lit et je l'ai embrassée avec douceur.

Puis j'ai caressé et embrassé chaque parcelle de son corps.

Elle n'a cessé de pleurer à aucun moment.

Même quand j'ai longuement sucé son clitoris, même quand je l'ai pénétrée avec une infinie douceur, même quand je l'ai prise avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui faire passer, allant et venant en elle tout en la tenant serrée contre moi, lui murmurant à l'infini que je l'aimais, même quand la jouissance l'a emportée, jamais ses larmes n'ont cessé de couler.

J'ai joui moi aussi, me laissant aller avec passion dans ses bras enfin tendres, et elle est venue se blotir contre mon torse.

J'ai respecté son silence, et ses derniers sanglots.

Elle a finit par me demander:

"qu'est ce qui est le plus important pour toi dans un couple?"

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps:

"le respect, et toi?"

Elle n'a pas répondu tout de suite.

Elle a gardé le silence longtemps, tellement longtemps que je croyais qu'elle s'était endormie, quand elle a finalement murmuré:

"la compréhension..."-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Allez, une petite devinette: quel est le point commun entre Kristen Stewart (Bella Swan) et Tom Felton (Draco Malfoy)?_**

**_le point commun est une personne, mais il ne s'agit ni de Robert Pattinson ni d'Ashley Greene!_**


	4. aller plus loin

_**Le lien entre Kris et Tom c'est Jodie Foster. Tous deux ont joué le rôle de son enfant. Kris dans Panic Room et Tom dans Anna et le roi !!!**_

_**Je ne peux pas répondre aux review, désolée, sinon je dévoile tout !^^**_

_**Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier.**_

_**-**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

Après ce soir-là, j'ai très vite vu que Bella changeait d'attitude.

Elle est devenue plus affectueuse.

Elle semblait avoir retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Nous rions à nouveau beaucoup.

Elle n'allait plus à la fac, puisqu'elle avait passé ses partiels, et elle passait beaucoup de temps à la maison. Quand je rentrais le soir elle m'attendait souvent avec une surprise.

Un gâteau, des cookies, une bricole fabriquée par elle-même…

Un soir, à peine la porte franchie, elle s'est jetée sur moi et a cherché ma bouche avidement.

J'ai posé ma veste et mes affaires par terre et je l'ai soulevée de terre en riant, pour l'amener directement sur le lit.

Mais une fois allongée, elle m'a maintenu les mains et m'a regardée avec un air de petite fille triste :

« Edward…je ne sais pas si tu vas être furieux ou pas, mais j'ai trouvé un petit animal blessé et tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça… »

J'aimais bien les animaux, et elle avait dit « petit animal blessé" alors j'ai répondu :

« Tu as laissé parlé ton cœur, je comprends, il est ou ? »

« Dans la salle de bain… »

Je l'ai prise par la main pour aller me rendre compte.

Quand j'ai posé la main sur la poignée des aboiements monstrueux ont retentis. J'ai bondit et j'ai fusillé Bella du regard :

« Je croyais que tu avais dit un petit animal ! »

« Il est très jeune tu sais, il est un peu tout fou ! »

« Moi je pensais à un hamster ou un chat ! »

« Euh non »

Elle a ouvert la porte et j'ai découvert un énorme berger allemand, l'air peu aimable, l'écume aux lèvres et une patte entourée d'un bandage.

Il m'aurait sans aucun doute sauté à la gorge, si Bella ne l'avait pas attrapé par le cou et m'avait « présenté » à la bête d'enfer qui se tenait devant moi.

« Du calme Calinou, c'est Edward, je t'ai parlé de lui, tu te souviens ? Il est très gentil !!! »

« Calinou ? tu as appelé ce…ce chien Calinou ? Ça ne lui va pas franchement Bella !!! »

Elle a froncé les sourcils et j'ai tempéré mes propos d'un sourire, de peur qu'elle ne me lâche Calinou à la gorge.

Elle m'a demandé de caresser le chien, histoire de faire ami - ami et je me suis exécuté, tout en me demandant comment j'allais prendre ma douche en aussi peu charmante compagnie.

Calinou a attendu que Bella regarde ailleurs pour me montrer les crocs.

J'ai dégluti.

Nous sommes ressortis de la salle de bain, laissant Calinou récupérer sur une couverture pour chien flambant neuve et j'ai empoigné ma chérie pour retourner à la chambre.

Elle était extatique que « Calinou et moi soyons déjà copains ».

J'en ai profité pour lui arracher ses vêtements et la basculer sur le lit.

Elle riait et a tout de suite enroulé ses jambes autour de mon bassin.

Je l'ai fixée et elle a soutenue mon regard.

Je l'ai pénétrée d'un seul mouvement et elle a gémit profondément.

J'ai lutté pour ne pas me laisser emporter.

Elle était incroyablement douce, et l'amour que je lui portais me donnait encore plus de plaisir.

J'ai donné un rythme lent et tendre et elle a enfoncé ses ongles dans mes épaules :

« Plus vite ! Plus vite Edward ! J'ai envie !!! »

Je l'ai fait languir encore un peu, puis quand elle m'a supplié j'ai accéléré sauvagement le rythme.

Je l'ai regardée jouir, l'orgasme l'a faite pleurer.

Mon propre plaisir m'a fait crier et je suis retombé sur elle, en sueur et si profondément amoureux que j'aurais souhaité ne plus jamais sortir de son corps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, j'ai réalisé qu'il allait falloir, à un moment ou à un autre, aller prendre une douche.

Bella a rit :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux y aller ensemble ! »

Ca, ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.

Mais Calinou nous a surveillé, avec un air qui me faisait penser qu'il n'hésiterait pas un instant à me castrer d'un seul coup de crocs si je m'aventurais trop prêt de SON humaine.

Bella, du coup, n'avait pas eu le temps de cuisiner.

J'ai sorti des steaks du congélateur, et j'ai regardé, impuissant et amusé, Bella donner la totalité de sa viande au chien.

Elle avait décrété qu'il pouvait sortir de la salle de bain, à présent, et nous avons passé la soirée à lire sur le canapé, Calinou montant la garde entre nous.

Quand nous sommes allés nous coucher je m'étais préparé à devoir être très ferme pour interdire l'accès de notre chambre au chien, mais Bella l'a fait allonger sur le canapé en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

Comme la plupart des soirs depuis sa crise de larmes, nous avons discuté pendant des heures.

Nous avons parlé du chien, bien sur, de notre journée, de mon anniversaire qui allait avoir lieu dans 3 jours, et puis, pour la première fois, nous avons fait de vrais projets d'avenir.

Bella allait avoir 21 ans en septembre et nous sommes tombés d'accord sur le fait que mettre un bébé en route l'été suivant serait une excellente idée…

J'étais euphorique.

Dans à peine plus d'un an, nous serions en essai bébé…Jasper et Alice essayaient en ce moment de mettre un bébé en route, et je savais par Jazz que c'était des plus agréable…

Emmett et Rose avaient obtenus leur agrément pour l'adoption, et ils attendaient qu'on leur propose un bébé, sans doute d'un pays du tiers monde, d'un jour à l'autre.

Bella s'investissait dans ma famille.

Elle aimait beaucoup Alice, et toutes deux allaient souvent faire des virées shopping.

Emmett adorait la charrier, et Bella lui tenait tête, le renvoyant dans ses cordes sans cesse.

Une fois, Emmett avait grogné, après que Bella l'ai ridiculisé :

« On jurerait que tu as eu 6 ou 7 frères ! »

« C'était tout comme ! »

Elle a rougit et je lui ai demandé, surpris :

« Mais tu es fille unique ! »

« J'ai passé toute mon enfance à courir les bois avec mes voisins, et j'étais la seule fille ! »

Ma mère a éclaté de rire :

« Eh bien ça se voit ! »

Je me sentais plus en sécurité avec elle. J'avais moins peur qu'elle me quitte d'un seul coup.

Elle m'avait même demandé, une fois si le prénom « Caleb » me plaisait.

La seule chose qui me contrariait était de savoir qu'elle passait du temps seule dans la rue, pour promener le chien. Nous nous étions aperçus que cette bête, sous des dehors peu sympathique, était peureux au possible. Il ne défendrait pas Bella en cas de problème, il se mettrait plutôt derrière elle...Alors j'avais ramené un teaser à Bella. Pour qu'elle puisse se défendre en cas de pépin. Elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais avait accepté, pour me tranquilliser.

Quand le 18 juin est arrivé, je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le fait que Bella allait accepter ma demande en mariage.

C'était une journée qui avait merveilleusement commencé.

Bella m'avait réveillé à 5H00 pour faire l'amour, et notre orgasme avait été particulièrement intense.

A 10H00 Emmett m'avait téléphoné au bureau, en larmes : ils venaient de recevoir une proposition d'adoption pour deux petites Vietnamienne, qui n'étaient pas sœurs, mais qu'on avait amené le même jour à l'orphelinat et qui dormaient dans le même lit et avaient prit l'habitude de dormir main dans la main. Elles avaient 7 et 8 mois. Evidemment ils avaient accepté ! J'ai reçu leurs photos par mail et j'ai comprit la joie de mon frère et de ma belle-sœur. Les petites étaient splendides !

J'étais ému, autant que Jazz, qui regardait les photos avec moi.

20 minutes plus tard Rosalie nous téléphonait pour nous annoncer qu'ils partaient 3 jours plus tard chercher leurs filles. Ils avaient décidé de les nommer Eva et Jade

J'ai passé une partie de la journée à parler au téléphone avec divers membres de ma famille de cette fabuleuse nouvelle.

Alice était déjà dans les boutiques, hystérique.

Ma mère pleurait de joie depuis l'annonce. Mon père se renseignait sur la prise en charge médicale à prévoir à leur arrivée.

Emmett était allé acheter deux grosses peluches nounours roses, et un collier pour Rosalie.

Rosalie, elle, faisait ses valises en pleurant de joie.

Nous étions tous euphoriques.

Bella m'a demandé si on irait les chercher à l'aéroport à leur retour.

Sa voix vibrait d'excitation et mon cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

Nous allions fêter plus que mon anniversaire et ma demande en mariage, deux jours plus tard !

En fin d'après-midi j'ai quand même fait semblant de travailler.

Et c'est là que l'impensable s'est produit.

Pour la toute première fois, Sam Uley avait essayé de joindre un téléphone fixe, que j'ai réussi à identifier.

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire de recherches.

C'était mon numéro de téléphone…

L'appel n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

Bella était en danger.

Il avait du faire croire à un faux numéro.

Il avait du découvrir que je le surveillais.

Je tremblais et j'ai faillit appeler Jazz en hurlant, quand une autre information est tombée dans ma boite mail.

4 jours auparavant, un distributeur automatique de billets avait prit Sam en photo, avec un autre homme, inconnu de nous.

L'identification faciale venait de fournir un nom.

J'ai lu le nom.

Plusieurs fois.

J'ai avalé ma salive, je me suis levé, et dans un état semi comateux je me suis débarrassé de toutes les preuves et je suis rentré chez moi.

Je devais parler à Bella.


	5. foncer tête baissée

_**Dernier chapitre. Je crois que la fin vous surprendra vraiment!!!**_

-

-

-

Quand je suis rentré dans l'appartement, Bella était assise par terre, en tailleur, dans le salon.

Elle était en train de mettre un foulard autour du cou de Calinou, qui jouait les fashion victim.

Je me suis planté devant elle et elle s'est relevée d'un bond en voyant mon visage.

« Edward! Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?! »

« Bella…Regarde… »

Je lui ai tendu la photo.

Elle y a à peine jeté un œil et elle a secoué la tête.

Elle s'est mise à geindre et a avancé vers la chambre.

Je l'ai suivie;

« BELLA!!! C'est ton père! Ton père!LA! À coté de Sam Uley! Qui est un terroriste! BELLA!!! Répond moi!!! »

Elle a posé ses deux mains sur la commode, dos vers moi et j'ai vu qu'elle pleurait.

La colère me consumait.

« Bella! Je veux des explications:! »

Elle s'est retournée vers moi.

Je regardais son visage.

Ses yeux que j'aimais tant, sa bouche qui m'avait si souvent donné du plaisir…

Elle a ouvert la bouche et j'ai vu son expression changer.

« je suis désolée Edward »

Elle a fait un pas vers moi et malgré ma colère et ma souffrance j'ai ouvert mes bras pour l'enlacer.

Mais elle a levé la main droite, un objet noir serré entre ses doigts et elle a répété:

« je suis désolée »

Juste avant qu'elle ne pose l'objet sur mon cou, j'ai eu le temps de reconnaître le teaser que je lui avait donné.

Puis, la décharge m'a secoué, et tout est devenu noir.

-

-

-

-

-

-

C'est le bruit d'une dispute qui m'a réveillé.

Des cris d'hommes, et les hurlements d'une femme.

Ma bouche était sèche.

Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir.

J'ai gémit en essayant de me retourner.

Mais j'étais attaché.

J'ai appelé:

« Bellaaaa »

Puis je me suis souvenu des derniers événements et la souffrance a ravagé mon cœur.

Ma Bella…Complice de la bande de Uley et Black…

Ma Bella…

J'étais encore trop groggy pour tirer toutes les conclusions que la situation imposait, mais je savais que j'étais dans une très mauvaise position.

La porte s'est ouverte avec violence et la lumière s'est allumée, aveuglante.

J'ai cligné des yeux, et j'ai aperçu Bella.

Elle me regardait avec horreur.

A coté d'elle, se tenait Jacob Black.

Il s'est approché de moi et , sans un mot, m'a envoyé deux violents coups de pieds dans le torse, me brisant des cotes à chaque fois.

Bella s'est mise à hurler et s'est jetée sur lui.

« ARRETE JAKE!MAIS ARREEEEETE! »

La douleur empêchait toute autre information de parvenir à mon cerveau.

Bella s'est penchée sur moi et a essayé d'ouvrir ma chemise.

Black m'a crié:

« ça, c'est pour t'être tapé ma copine pendant des mois! »

Il est ressorti, me laissant seul avec Bella.

Quand la douleur m'a laissé le loisir de respirer un peu mieux j'ai regardé autour de moi.

Visiblement j'étais dans une cave.

Il n'y avait rien, et il faisait froid, humide et sombre.

Mes bras étaient ligotés dans mon dos, et mes chevilles entravés avec du risland.

Bella m'a donné à boire.

L'eau m'a brûlé la gorge mais la fraîcheur m'a aidé à reprendre mes esprits.

J'ai regardé celle que je voulais demander en mariage deux jours plus tard.

Elle pleurait.

Elle était nerveuse, et regardait souvent la porte.

A mi-voix, elle m'a dit; très vite:

« je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je te jure que même si au début j'ai provoqué la rencontre parce qu'on savait qu'on était surveillé par les fédéraux et que je devais faire la taupe, la suite c'était pas du chiqué ,je te le promets! »

« je t'aime Bella, malgré tout, tu vois, je t'aime »

« moi aussi je t'aime»

C'était la première fois quelle me le disait.

Elle a rapidement déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« qui est le chef? »

« mon père… »

« qu'Est-ce qu'ils projettent? »

Elle a hésité:

« une bombe pendant la parade, le 4 juillet… »

Ma tête tournait, mes cotes brûlaient...

La nausée m'a secoué et Bella a mis ma veste sous mon visage pendant que je vomissais, longuement et douloureusement.

"tu m'as menti Bella...Tu t'es servie de moi!"

"je t'ai montré ce que tu voulais voir... Mais je t ejure que je t' je regrette tellement"

La porte s'est à nouveau ouverte et j'ai vu un homme avancer.

Même si je ne l'avais jamais vu qu'en photo, je l'ai reconnu.

Charlie Swan…

Il ne m'a même pas lancé un regard.

Il a prit sa fille par la main et elle est sortie avec lui, après m'avoir regardé, avec de la terreur dans les yeux.

Je réfléchissais

Vite.

La situation était désespérée

Mais Bella allait revenir. Je le savais.

Elle m'écouterait.

Je devais la convaincre d'appeler mon équipe.

Elle pourrait passer un marché, éviter la prison.

Je ne pouvais pas voir l'heure, mais environ 4 ou 5 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais reprit connaissance. Il faisait nuit.

La porte s'est à nouveau ouverte.

Bella s'est approchée de moi

Elle a défait mes liens.

J'ai eu du mal à me redresser.

Elle m'a prit par la main ,et terriblement pale elle m'a dit:

« on part ensemble? »

« bien sur! »

Je l'ai suivie à travers un sous sol encombré et je suis monté dans une voiture inconnue.

Calinou était à l'arrière. Pour la première fois il m'a fait fête, et pour la première fois j'ai été heureux de le voir...

Bella pleurait, mais elle avait un air trés déterminé.

Au bout d'environ 2 Kms elle s'est arrêtée sur la bas coté et a sauté à bas du véhicule.

Elle s'est approchée d'une golf noire et ,médusé, je l'ai regardée forcer la serrure et démonter les fils pour la démarrer.

Je me suis assis à coté d'elle et j'ai essayé de la raisonner:

« Bella! Il faut te rendre! Tu peux obtenir l'immunité! Je témoignerais pour toi! Tout peut s'arranger! »

« non! »

« je t'assure que si! Bella écoute moi! »

Elle roulait aussi vite que la limitation le permettait, vers le nord.

« Edward…Ils voulaient te tuer…Sam a comprit que je t'aimais. Jacob n'était pas là mais mon père m'a frappé. Il m'a dit que je ne valais pas mieux que les blancs. Il est blanc lui aussi, mais il est devenu fou je crois. Sam a dit qu'il allait te tuer ,que je perdais la cause de vue à cause de toi!… Alors… »

Je l'ai regardée, médusé.

Elle respirait par à coups, tachant de maîtriser ses tremblements.

« Mon père et Jake sont allés chez Leah, alors,dès que Sam m'a lâché du regard, je suis allée au garage, dans la réserve de mon père et j'ai prit son glock ... Sam est venu voir ce que je faisais et….et je lui ai tiré deux balles dans la tête, Edward. »

Elle s'est tue et je suis resté statufié.

« parce que je t'aime Edward! Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te tuent!!!J'avais arrêté !Tu sais, le soir ou j'ai tant pleuré, j'ai prit ma décision ce soir là. De ne plus faire partie du gang des Quileutes. Je n'ai pas pu leur dire, mais j'ai prit mes distances, je jouais un double jeu avec toi, mais surtout avec eux. Je cherchais le courage de te parler. Quand tu es rentré, que tu avais découvert pour mon père, j'ai cru que tu allais me dénoncer. Alors j'ai appelé Jake, après…Après t'avoir réduit au calme…Je n'aurais pas du. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte, je te jure. Je ne les savais pas si dangereux!J'ai toujours vécu avec ce genre d'idéaux! Mais vivre avec toi, ça m'a fait découvrir autre chose »

J'ai avalé ma salive.

Par terre, à mes pieds elle avait posé ma sacoche. Je l'ai ramassée et j'ai sorti mon téléphone.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'ouvrir, elle me l'a attrapé des mains et l'a jeté par la fenêtre.

« c'est le Canada ou rien Edward! »

J'ai fermé les yeux.

J'ai pensé à ma mère.

A mon père. Ma soeur, mon frère…Jasper,Rose. Mes petites nièces que je ne connaitrai jamais…

Puis j'ai regardé mon amour. La fille que j'aimais plus que tout. Qui avait tué pour moi…

J'ai regardé la route devant moi, j'ai prit une inspiration et j'ai dit:

« le Canada »

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**-**_

_**Voilà voilà…J'attends les cris ,hurlements, vociférations…^^**_

_**Si vous voulez, je ferai un bref épilogue pour raconter comment ils s'en sortent, au Canada…**_


	6. être heureux

Il fait froid.

La première neige est tombée hier.

Je ramasse des buches, suffisamment pour la soirée.

Je regarde autour de moi.

Jamais je ne pourrai me lasser de ce magnifique paysage.

Notre chalet est très isolé.

A l'intérieur, le confort est rudimentaire.

Mais nous nous y sommes habitués.

Bella me sourit quand je rentre , les bras chargés.

J'alimente le feu et le rejoins sur le canapé, elle me fait de la place et nous nous serrons l'un contre l'autre sous la couverture.

Elle ne s'appelle plus Bella.

Je ne m'appelle plus Edward.

Officiellement je suis mort.

Officiellement elle est recherchée en tant que témoin principal dans le meurtre de Sam Uley.

Nous buvons un chocolat très chaud , je prends l'ordinateur portable et nous le calons entre nous.

J'ouvre la messagerie spéciale.

Celle qui s'appelle "soleil de minuit point com"

Il y a plusieurs messages.

Ma mère. Ma sœur. Rose.

J'ouvre une fenêtre et rédige.

« Bien chers amis;

Kris et moi allons bien.

Elle est fatiguée mais je prends soin d'elle.

Les ours hibernent et ça me manque de ne pas en voir quand je vais à la ville.

Le faon que Kris a trouvé et soigné l'été dernier est devenu une jolie biche. Je crois l'avoir vue en charmante compagnie la semaine dernière.

J'ai résolu deux affaires cette semaine, franchement, le métier de privé sur le net est un des plus rentable!

Kris écrit encore des articles, mais elle va bientôt devoir arrêter pour au moins quelques semaines.

Le bébé va bien, et aux dernières nouvelles c'est toujours une fille.

Nous n'avons qu'une heure et demi de route pour rejoindre l'hôpital, alors inutile de vous inquiéter pour la naissance.

Bien sur je vous en informerai tout de suite. Plus que 3 semaines au maximum.

Je suis heureux.

Nous sommes heureux et ne regrettons jamais notre décision.

Aussi difficile qu'elle puisse être parfois à vivre, elle était la bonne, comme Kris est, et sera toujours la femme de ma vie, et ma priorité.

Notre fille va s'appeler Ella. Un mélange de prénoms qui vous dira sans doute quelque chose…

Je vous embrasse.

Je vous aime.

D'ici quelques années nous pourrons nous revoir de façon discrète mais sure.

Rob

PS: j'ai finit le berceau.

Sculpter n'est pas si difficile, surtout quand on a énormément de temps devant soi.

Kris se joint à moi pour un dernier baiser »

Je referme l'ordinateur et sourit à Bella.

Elle me lance un regard explicite et je la renverse sur le canapé.

Je n'ai pas menti à ma famille.

Je ne regrette rien.

Je suis heureux.


End file.
